Entrega à domicílio
by Thata Martins
Summary: É o dia do aniversário de Tony DiNozzo e, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, não irá passá-lo sozinho. Atenção: contém cena de sexo. TIVA.


**Outubro de 2009.**

**Resumo:** É o dia do aniversário de Tony DiNozzo e, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, não irá passá-lo sozinho. Atenção: contém cena de sexo. Tiva.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são todos meus.

**NOTA:** Minha primeira fic terminada de NCIS. E pelo que eu andei olhando por aí, a primeira fic em português de NCIS. Fãs, uni-vos! Precisamos de opiniões e ideias mil para mostrar que somos muitos, apesar de estarmos muito bem escondidos. Opiniões são mais do que bem-vindas.

**NOTA Nº2:** Essa fic foi feita para o desafio de aniversário do fórum Need For Fic, de outubro de 2009. Para mais fics desse desafio, acessem o site que está no meu perfil.

Espero que gostem! =)

* * *

**Entrega à domicílio **

Tinha sido um bom dia. Um fuzileiro morto devolvido à família, um criminoso preso, umas horinhas de folga e risos no bar perto do trabalho, com todos seus colegas de equipe. Até Gibbs tinha aparecido para comemorar seu aniversário e parecia estranhamente feliz. Cumprimentou-lhe e o abraçou antes de ir embora. Não tinha do que reclamar.

Voltou para o apartamento vazio, um pouco cansado. Fechou a porta, com o paletó jogado por cima dos ombros, olhando tudo em volta. Silêncio. Nenhum movimento, nenhum som, nenhuma presença. Justamente o que esperava encontrar – mas não necessariamente o que _queria_.

DiNozzo podia parecer durão por fora, podia tentar esconder o que realmente sentia através de piadinhas e provocações, podia até conseguir enganar as pessoas ao seu redor, mas não podia enganar a si mesmo. Ele desejava uma vida completa, alguém para lhe esperar voltar do trabalho com um sorriso no rosto, que lhe desse um filho. Ou talvez dois.

E em contraposição aos seus desejos, ali estava ele: solteiro, num apartamento grande e vazio. Suspirou, resignado. Jogou o paletó no sofá de qualquer jeito e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, deixando o vapor quente tomar conta do cômodo, enquanto se despia devagar, ainda pensando em sua vida.

Passou a mão no espelho embaçado, encarando sua imagem refletida. Não estava ficando mais jovem, só mais solitário. Será que não era hora de mudar seu estilo de vida? Sossegar? Conseguir estabilidade?

Sorriu, só de pensar na ideia. Achava difícil achar alguém que o fizesse sossegar. A única vez que conseguira, estragara tudo. Suspirou, entrando no boxe. A água quente deslizou por seus ombros tensos, causando uma reação imediata. Foi relaxando conforme seu corpo ajustava-se à temperatura da água.

Ficou parado por vários minutos, abraçando a sensação de conforto, deixando seus pensamentos negativos descerem ralo abaixo. Demorou para começar a se ensaboar e tomar um banho realmente.

Cantava alto, com xampu por todo seu cabelo, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Fechou a boca, afastando sabão de seu rosto, olhando pela porta aberta, apurando os ouvidos. A mente pregava peças às vezes enquanto estava no chuveiro. Mas a confirmação veio em segundos. Alguém estava à porta.

- Estou indo! – gritou, desligando o chuveiro.

Enxugou-se de qualquer jeito e saiu, enrolando uma toalha na cintura, ainda pingando água dos cabelos. Devido à hora, pegou a arma deixada em cima da mesa, engatilhando e indo até a porta devagar. Olhou pelo olho mágico, sorrindo abertamente. Abriu a porta, encarando o rosto moreno com malícia.

Ziva David olhou-o de cima a baixo, levando um tempo considerável ao analisar seu tórax. Tony podia esperar por qualquer um, menos ela.

- Olá! – ele disse, animado.

- Olá. – o tom de voz calmo e baixo dela estava lá, sempre presente. Ziva nunca parecia surpresa ou chocada. – Posso entrar?

- Ahn... – ele afastou-se um pouco – Claro.

Com dois passos firmes ela adentrou o apartamento, analisando o espaço à sua volta com seus olhos de cão treinado, verificando que o lugar parecia mesmo pertencer a Tony. Podia enxergá-lo em cada móvel, em cada cor, em cada quadro enfeitando as paredes.

- Não estava esperando visitas, como pode imaginar – ele pôs a arma de lado e foi até o sofá, tirar o paletó do encosto – Deixe só eu me trocar e...

Quando se virou, deu de cara com Ziva, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ela tirou o paletó da mão de Tony, jogando-o no sofá novamente. Ele observou a mão voltar e subir até seu peito. Ela forçou o homem a andar, empurrando-o numa poltrona ali perto.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou quando a viu tirar o casaco bem devagar, deixando-o cair no chão.

- Dando-lhe seu presente de aniversário.

Tony engoliu em seco. Sentado na poltrona, apenas de toalha, sentia-se um pouco vulnerável. Observou o corpo de Ziva começar a balançar suavemente, seus dedos alcançando os botões da camisa azul que vestia, abrindo-os devagar. Tony vislumbrou a pele morena aparecer lentamente, despertando seu desejo.

Ele viu o tecido escorregar pelos braços de Ziva até caírem no chão, revelando um sutiã preto sexy que Tony nunca pensou que ela pudesse usar. Seu coração batia tão rápido que imaginou se Ziva podia ouvi-lo. Ela balançava o corpo ainda, suas mãos passando por todo o caminho de seu próprio pescoço até o cós da calça.

Ele observou atentamente os dedos abrindo a fivela do cinto, sem conseguir se mexer. Com o cinto na mão, ela rodeou a poltrona, passando-o livremente nos ombros tensos de Tony, parando bem atrás dele. Prendendo a respiração, ele ficou quieto, só esperando pelo próximo movimento.

Ziva inclinou-se para frente, passando os braços ao redor do torso dele, as mãos explorando e arranhando levemente. A boca deslizou pelo pescoço, sugando-o, mordendo-o, fazendo com que ele se retorcesse de olhos fechados. Ela foi subindo em beijos até a orelha, mordiscando levemente, arrancando um grunhido baixo da boca do loiro.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela voltou a rodear a cadeira, parando em frente ao homem que já perdia o controle. A risadinha que ela deu quando viu que ele se segurava na cadeira o fez levantar levemente, mas ela o empurrou de volta, balançando um dedo no ar.

- Tsc, tsc. – ela se apoiou nos braços da poltrona, chegando a boca bem perto da de Tony – Sentado.

Os lábios rosados roçaram nos dele, passando pelas bochechas e voltando, sem realmente dar um beijo. Tony tentou capturá-los com os seus, mas ela se afastou antes que os pudesse alcançar.

Os dedos desceram para o zíper da calça, Tony acompanhou cada movimento com atenção redobrada. O botão foi solto, e os dedos começaram a brincar com o cós da calça, deslizando o tecido tão devagar que Tony sentia-se tonto. Quando enfim ela foi jogada para um canto do cômodo, DiNozzo pôde enfim respirar.

Ziva sorriu, travessa, passando os braços por trás do corpo. Tony ficou olhando em dúvida para ela, tentando adivinhar se realmente iria fazer o que ele pensava que ela iria fazer. Quando viu as alças do sutiã afrouxarem, ele teve a certeza. Ziva virou-se, olhando-o por cima do ombro, enquanto jogava a peça negra delicada em cima do sofá.

Ele acompanhou o trajeto da peça, sem acreditar. Os olhos agora não desgrudavam de Ziva, e ele parecera esquecer-se até de respirar. Cobrindo os seios como pôde, ela se escondeu atrás dele.

- Ah, você quer me ver perder o controle, não é isso? – ele sorria, olhando a porta de vidro do armário à sua frente, tentando vislumbrar qualquer pedaço de pele que ainda não tinha botado os olhos em cima.

- _Ainda_ não. – a voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios em sua coluna – Só mais tarde.

Os dedos hábeis pegaram o cabelo dele com força, girando um pouco a cabeça de Tony, colando seus lábios nos dele com força, sugando e invadindo, explorando cada pedaço daquela boca tão desejada. Tony virou o corpo um pouco para corresponder o beijo com uma fúria maior ainda do que naquele dia em que tiveram de fingir serem um casal.

Ele, tão preocupado em sentir e fazê-la sentir, não soube como ela foi parar em seu colo, só sabia que sentia as coxas firmes ao redor de suas pernas. Fugiu dos lábios de Ziva, voltando sua atenção para o que realmente ansiava, desde que aquela brincadeira começara. A morena jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo levemente, quando sentiu a língua de Tony brincando com seus seios, beijando e sugando seus mamilos, mordiscando a pele morena, deixando pequenas marcas roxas por onde passava.

Ziva estava perdendo o controle mais rapidamente do que gostaria. Tentando focar-se no objetivo que a levou até ali, ela empurrou a cabeça de Tony para longe do seu corpo. Beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço e peito do homem, arrancando mais gemidos e grunhidos baixos e nervosos. Ela sentia a impaciência correndo pelas veias do italiano.

Saindo do colo dele e o impedindo de levantar – coisa que ele já estava prestes a fazer – ela arrancou-lhe a tolha com um movimento. Tony viu a cobiça brilhar nos olhos castanhos. Ele esperou ela tirar a própria calcinha e acabar com aquela tortura de uma vez, mas ela fazia parte do Mossad, afinal de contas – torturas eram sua especialidade.

Tony sentiu-se ser envolvido pela boca quente de Ziva. Pego de surpresa, agarrou-se à cadeira fortemente, grunhindo de espanto e prazer. Sentiu a língua lasciva massageando seu membro rijo, a boca voluptuosa indo e vindo... Chupando-o, levando-o à loucura.

O cérebro de Tony dava voltas e mais voltas com toda a intensidade que Ziva impelia à tarefa. Algo dentro dele despertava feito um animal selvagem, fazendo-o retorcer o corpo como se estivesse tendo um ataque, jogando a cabeça para trás e mordendo os lábios com força.

- Ziva... – o aviso de que não aguentaria muito mais àquela tortura lancinante saiu em um tom baixo, grave. Ziva simplesmente o ignorou, continuando a torturá-lo lentamente.

Tony achou melhor tomar uma atitude antes que o resto de sua sanidade mental fosse pro brejo. Afastou Ziva o mais gentilmente que pôde – o que não era muito dada a vontade de possuir aquela mulher ali mesmo, no tapete da sala – fazendo-a se levantar, puxando-a pela cintura e invadindo sua boca com ferocidade.

Segurou seu rosto com força, intensificando o beijo. Girou com ela pela sala, jogando seu corpo contra a parede, prensando-a contra ela. Ziva gemeu com a brutalidade excitante, sentindo a parede gelada lançar uma corrente elétrica por seu corpo. O sexo de Tony roçava em sua pele, mostrando o quanto era desejada por ele.

Uma das mãos do loiro passeou pelo seu corpo, primeiro apertando os seios, deslizando por sua barriga, arranhando suas coxas de leve, enquanto puxava sua perna para cima, apertando seus corpos como se os quisesse fundir em um só.

Ziva subiu a outra perna, envolvendo a cintura dele, puxando os cabelos loiros em resposta às mordidas furiosas que ele lhe dava. Tony segurou as nádegas firmes de Ziva, levando-a até o quarto, jogando-os na cama grande e macia.

A mão que apertava acabou se distraindo, puxando o elástico da calcinha de renda, sem obter sucesso em retirar a peça. Com um grunhido frustrado ele quebrou o elástico, fogoso demais para ser prático. A peça foi jogada de lado, esquecida como o resto do mundo. O quarto quente e abafado, gritando por prazer, era a única coisa na mente daqueles dois seres humanos.

- Minha vez – a voz quente e provocante de Tony não foi mais do que um sopro no ouvido de Ziva.

Ela gritou quando sentiu a mão invadindo seu sexo, brincando com o espaço molhado e ansioso por senti-lo. Ziva, de olhos fechados, gemia enlouquecida com os movimentos circulares que seus dedos faziam. Aquela língua que percorria toda a base do seu pescoço, subindo para a sua orelha, marcando território daquele jeito, não ajudava muito a clarear os pensamentos.

Quando estava para chegar no ápice, ele parou. Ela o olhou indignada, sem entender. A indignação não durou muito quando sentiu aquela boca desenhada para o pecado descendo por todo o seu corpo. Beijos molhados e deliciosos deixaram um rastro de fogo enquanto desciam para tomar conta do espaço que os dedos abandonaram à deriva.

Ziva David podia ser uma ótima torturadora, mas naquele quesito, Tony vencia. Ela não durou muito, gritando seu nome enquanto sentia o corpo tremer violentamente de prazer. Ele sorriu, voltando para beijá-la na boca. Seu gosto salgado na boca dele só fez o desejo acender novamente.

Ela derrubou-o na cama, invertendo posições, decidida a acabar com aquilo. Montou em Tony, encaixando perfeitamente os corpos, iniciando movimentos bruscos e alucinantes.

As paredes eram testemunhas silenciosas do relacionamento daqueles dois: uma montanha-russa de sensações e sentimentos. Uma verdadeira mutação, que passava de ódio à luxúria em cinco segundos.

Eles rolaram novamente, Tony tomando as rédeas da situação. Disposto a prolongar o prazer o máximo que podia, ele desacelerou, saindo e entrando muito devagar. Ziva bateu a mão no colchão, agarrando o lençol com força, mordendo o lábio até sangrá-lo. A mão puxou a cabeça de Tony mais para perto pelos cabelos, encarando fundo os olhos verdes.

- Pare... com... – ela suspirou quando sentiu mais uma estocada – Isso!

- Isso... me pareceu... – ele sorriu como uma criança – Uma ordem. E eu... não gosto... – ele a beijou – De ordens.

Sentiu os braços femininos prontos para inverter a situação novamente, mas não deixou. Prendeu o corpo de Ziva contra o colchão com força, sobrepujando sua força de vontade. Ziva, em momentos normais, podia acabar com ele em quinze segundos, com um só golpe; mas naquela situação, em que estava tão entorpecida de prazer que não podia sequer controlar os músculos de seu corpo direito, ele levava a vantagem.

- DiNozzo! – ela gritou, fincando as unhas nas costas dele, arranhando fortemente.

- Peça com jeitinho. – ele zombava dela, e sabia que a tirava do sério.

- O que? – quando viu que ele falava sério, deu-se por vencida – Por favor, Tony... Eu... Não aguento mais... Essa tortura...

Ele também já não aguentava mais. Beijando-a na boca com vontade, aumentou o ritmo do vai-e-vem. Os gemidos incontroláveis perdiam-se nas gargantas um do outro. Os suores misturavam-se, sem donos, molhando ambos os corpos e o colchão. A cama começava a mexer-se, saindo do lugar com a força e a vontade daqueles dois.

Até a atmosfera em volta deles parecia modificar-se, enchendo o quarto de alguma substância mágica, que fez Ziva ver estrelas quando atingiu seu ápice. A contração do orgasmo dela fez Tony atingir o seu logo em seguida.

Ele deixou o corpo desabar em cima do dela, a respiração ofegante encontrando seu pescoço, resquícios dos espasmos ainda passando por todo o seu sistema. Virou-se, deitando a seu lado, puxando a mulher para seu peito. Ziva sentia o corpo tão mole que nem tentou resistir. Simplesmente ficou ali, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, sentindo o coração de Tony bater fortemente contra seu rosto.

O silêncio instaurou-se no quarto. Os únicos sons que ouviam eram o barulho de grilos do lado de fora, e suas respirações pesadas e suspiros ocasionais. Ziva apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos, encostando sua boca na de Tony, pedindo passagem com a língua. Mapeou cada centímetro dela quando conseguiu permissão, decorando seu gosto, selando aquela noitada com promessas veladas.

- Feliz aniversário, Tony.

Deitou novamente em seu peito, fechando os olhos, mergulhando num sono profundo e pacífico. Tony sorriu. Aquele tinha sido o melhor aniversário da sua vida.

**FIM**


End file.
